The Darkest Dream
by Sunlight-Scars
Summary: Story loosely tied with Lost Boys. 20 years after the events of the film David finds a new companion. DavidOFC
1. Chapter One

_Author's Note_: The story is in a modern-day setting rather than '87, and takes place after the events of the film, so in my version of things, David did not die. The main title and chapter titles are lyrics from "Velvet Touch" by the 69 Eyes. Reviews are always appreciated. :D I own neither the lyrics nor the character of David from _Lost Boys_.

**_Chapter One:_** _"I woke up one night into the darkest dream..."_

He had ventured away from the crowded, noisy boardwalk and found her standing alone at the docks; looking out over the calm water. The night must not have been cold, for she was dressed skimpily; in a tight black corset top and short black skirt, her legs covered with fishnets and heavy black boots. Slightly curly, ebony hair fell just over her shoulders.

Approaching her silently, he probed her mind, a gift he'd only recently received, and had yet to fully perfect. He could only detect those feelings which were at the very surface of the mind; the strongest feelings. He felt from her an immense, unwavering sadness, a constant loneliness, and an overwhelming need for companionship which, in her short years, she had been unable to find. Her feelings were a mirror to his own.

Standing just a few feet behind her, though she was still unaware of his presence, he slipped off his gloves, placing them in the pockets of his trenchcoat. He reached out, touching a hand to her upper arm. Her mortal skin was nearly as pale as his own vampiric skin. She must exist as a vampire would; leaving the safety of her indoors only at night. He felt her tense slightly at his touch, undoubtedly cold to her skin, before her arm fell away from his hand as she turned to face him.

She turned, her eyes meeting a figure such as she had never before seen. There was something subtle to his beauty, something beyond the pale skin, the blue eyes, the platinum hair. His features were somehow enhanced...his presence was preternatural. It seemed she stood in silence before him for a lifetime, unable to speak. She felt him observing her with the same subtle scrutiny with which she observed him, yet she felt utterly calm.

His mind held a cool serenity over her, and he felt her hopes, dreams, fantasies, fictions she wished could be reality, slowly trickle into her consciousness as her mind worked to comprehend his power. He leaned in closer to her, placing a hand on her neck and whispering in her ear. "I can make your dreams reality, Deirdra."

She blinked at the sound of her name, prudence reappearing in her eyes as she gasped and backed away from him. His hold over her had slipped.

"How do you know me?" she asked, accusingly, cautiously, though not entirely frightened.

"I can learn anything I want to know about you, Deirdra," he replied, moving forward to once again close the gap between them, "it's all in your mind."

Deirdra drew herself up, "And you can read my mind." Accusation, light mockery in her voice.

He grinned, knowingly. Her projected emotion may have been one of mocking disbelief, but just behind that front, there was wonder and hope. He slowly found the word in her mind: vampire.

He moved closer still. His body against hers, he could feel her intoxicating heat, could smell her blood. "That's exactly what I am..."

Arms around her waist, he held her close, as her arms encircled his neck. His embrace seemed to both crush and cradle her. She surrendered. She felt his lips on her neck, gentle in kisses at first, then the pain appeared, sudden. She clung to him as he drained her life, as the darkness shrouded her.


	2. Chapter Two

Again, I own neither the lyrics nor the character of David from _Lost Boys_.

_**Chapter Two:** "Just one drop and I'll give you eternity"_

The darkness lifted from Deirdra's mind, and for a moment, she was completely devoid of thought. She slowly began to observe her alien surroundings. Light was scarce and her mortal eyes struggled to discern shapes in the blackness. She felt the chilled air of the room on her legs, realizing her fishnets and boots no longer protected her.

As her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, she determined she was on a chaise lounge, or some kind of sofa akin to one. She sat up, immediately wishing she hadn't as a wave of dizziness hit her. So he didn't kill her. She was still alive, she was still mortal.

Worry crept up on her like a predator. What if he wasn't what he'd claimed to be? What if? No, there was no what if. She closed her eyes, fighting back tears. She cursed herself for her stupidity, her trust.

Suddenly she felt his hand on her neck. Cold as death.

She felt cold lips against her ear. "Don't fear me, Deirdra..."

Slowly she turned to face him, confronting his exquisite features, embellished by the new apparition of candlelight.

"Don't doubt me, either. I'm everything you've hoped me to be."

Here, so close to him, complete silence surrounding them, she was able to truly hear his voice. Like his beauty, his voice was omnipotent. He seemed to emit every emotion at once, yet he was perfectly tranquil. Any doubts she may have had to his vampiric claims had now evaporated.

She opened her mouth to speak, suddenly realizing that she had yet to learn his name. The question had barely entered her mind when it was answered; her own thoughts were subdued and replaced by one thought which he gave to her: David.

Her eyes continued to drink in his beauty as her mind pulled in millions of directions. He followed what thoughts he could, catching a glimpse of an impatient, awestruck lust and acting on it.

He pulled her closer, one hand tangling itself in her hair as the other hand moved first to her stomach, then around to her back, slowly caressing the tight fabric shielding her body from him. His kisses moved from her neck to the exposed portion of her chest, back to her neck, across her jawline, and finally concluding as his lips met hers. Her lips parted, allowing his tongue to slip inside her mouth. An emotion that she was unable to define washed over her.

She'd 'made out' with guys before, though none of her 'relationships' ever lasted long. Of course, some were better than others, but what she felt now was inexplicable. There was a patient eagerness in the way he kissed her, painfully slow but still too fast for her to truly savour.

He continued to scan her thoughts as he explored her; kissing any portion of exposed flesh he could find. The kisses stopped as he found something in her mind that he hadn't expected. She was trying to hide it, and emotions which are attempted to contain are always the most obvious. He met her eyes with uncertainty and questioning. She looked away. She was barely nineteen, and she was a virgin.

His mind struggled with a slowly developing conscience as he looked away from her. He had been her age when he was given the Dark Gift. She had barely experienced the life he was planning to take from her. He felt the emotions she was trying to project to him. Thoughts she was too embarrassed to speak aloud.

She touched his face, the first time she'd touched him, and he turned to meet her eyes. This time she moved to kiss him, continuing to let her emotions run free so he could absorb them. Slowly her fingers moved under the collar of his trenchcoat, and over his shoulders, removing the heavy jacket. She trailed her hands down his now bare arms, observing his flawless pale skin, which was no longer cold, but had begun to warm at her touch. Her hands moved down his sides and under the hem of his black shirt, pulling it over his head and letting it drop to the floor on top of his coat.

His eyes moved hungrily over her, assimilating her foreign, mortal beauty, the beauty he would soon take from her and replace with an egregiousness that was all too familiar. His mind let go of these thoughts to focus on her now. Before he took her life he would take her virginity, this virginity which she kept telling him in her mind was a curse to her. She thought him a saviour; he would be her first and only companion, in life and in death. He could never leave her.

She continued removing his clothes, taking off his belt and moving teasing hands around his waist, sliding her fingertips just barely beneath the fabric of his black jeans and feeling the warmth of his skin.

He pulled her face up to his; meeting her lips. His kiss was deep; he continued to show her emotions which before that night she had never been able to comprehend. He moved his kisses to her neck, as her fingers continued to linger with the buttons of his jeans.

Abruptly, he ended their kiss and stood up, moving her with him to the bed. Reaching his destination, he removed her top, and gently placing her on the bed, showered the newly exposed skin with kisses. He slipped off her skirt, and finally removed her undergarments. Now fully exposed to him, she sat up, at last unbuttoning his jeans.

Kicking off his pants, he pushed her back onto the bed, climbing on top of her. Playfully, she retreated out from under him, pushing back the black sheets of the bed and crawling under them. Grinning, he followed her, anxious to remove the last infuriating barrier between them.

Deirdra reveled in the weight of David's unclothed body on top of her, a sensation she'd been waiting years to feel. She closed her eyes, loving the feel of him between her legs, as he kissed and nipped teasingly at her neck. She drew her legs around him, finally prompting him to enter her. Her breath caught in her throat and her back arched as he moved slowly inside her, trying not to cause her pain. She dug her short nails into his flesh as, finally, he filled her. When he felt she was ready he slowly pulled slightly out of her, then pushed back in. His movements became faster as he felt her readiness for them. It wasn't long before they both lay spent, climax coming sooner than both would have liked through the tension and elevated passion of a first time.

Feeling her eyes on him, he turned, smiling, to her. He felt her satisfaction, though still with an underlying apprehensiveness. He moved over her again, asking her with his mind, with his eyes, if she was truly ready. She told him in the same manner that she was.

Reopening the wound on her neck he'd made earlier that night, he began to take her blood, this time to kill her rather than to simply render her unconsious. When he'd taken enough of her life, he cut his own wrist, allowing her to drink from him.


	3. Chapter Three

Again, I own neither the lyrics nor the character of David from _Lost Boys_.

_**Chapter Three: **"You let fantasy become reality" _

Deirdra lay tangled in a web of black sheets, still naked from her night of intercourse with David, observing every nuance of the room around her with her vampiric eyes. Her dilapidated surroundings were not impressive, but, with her heightened senses they seemed magnificent in their decay. The furnature alone seemed at least realtively new.

She looked back to the bed, to herself, her extremely pale complexion contrasted by the black sheets. Her hair, now camouflaged on the pillow, had transformed from a mess of dull sable waves into full, glistening, wild jet curls.

She looked over at David sitting on the edge of the bed, smoking a cigarette, and giggled to herself, thinking that she had never felt alive until she had died. She smiled at the irony.

David turned to her, sharing the cigarette and climbing under the sheets with her. He combed back her hair to see his bitemarks on her neck; her last mortal wound, the last scar that would never disappear completely. She smiled and planted a gentle kiss on his own mark, less distinguishable and lower on his neck than hers; closer to his collarbone. His mark was a mystery to her, as he had denied her any information about his own maker.

She put the cigarette out in the ashtray next to the bed as David again moved aloft her. His kisses moved from her neck to the inside of her thighs. She smiled, stretching an arm over her head.

"I'm hungry..." she complained playfully as he kissed around the lower portion of her stomach.

He grinned, rolling off of her and laying on his side next to her.

"It's too late; daylight will come soon," he reasoned. "We'll feed first thing tomorrow."

There was relaxation in his voice. She felt his voice was even more alluring when he wasn't trying to be seductive. She moved closer to him, his arms eager to embrace her.

She lay on her side next to him, his arms keeping her close and his shoulder acting as her pillow. She moved her right arm over his chest, where she could have felt his heartbeat had he been alive. She smiled. His heart no longer beat, but he still breathed. Breathing was a lingering occasional habit for most vampires, he had explained to her, no different from habits acquired and acted out unconsciously by mortals in moments of vehement emotion.

She lifted her head from David's chest to see his eyes closed. She moved her right leg to cover his, allowing her to feel his firm length against her thigh. She looked back to his face for his reaction. Opening his eyes, he raised an eyebrow and gave her an indulgent grin. Smiling and biting her lip, she slid her hand down his smooth, well-defined abdomen, finally moving her leg and gripping his growing arousal. He pushed his head back against the pillow and let out a small moan as she continued to stroke him.

Deirdra derived wondrous pleasure in seeing this creature, so often radiating the very essence of power, now moaning and writhing beneath her; at her mercy.

Abruptly she moved away from him, his eyes opening and a pained expression covering his face. She sat up, straddling him and guiding him inside her. She accepted him easier than before, any pain she may have felt even the second time dissolving along with her mortality. She rode him until she climaxed, the power of it wracking her body so that she couldn't move without making it stronger. Taking control, David rolled them both over so that he, still inside her, was now on top. He thrust into her fiercely and deeply, causing her to immediately arch her back, feeling her second climax approaching. Finally, they both released together, David collapsing next to her.

Deirdra smiled as he laid his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Her fingers played through his spiky platinum hair and caressed his unshaven face before she herself fell contentedly into sleep.


	4. Chapter Four

Again, I own neither the lyrics nor the character of David from _Lost Boys_.

**_Chapter Four:_** _"The red moon rising over you and me..."_

In awe, Deirdra absorbed every detail of the city with her vampiric senses. She climbed off the back of David's bike, looking around in every direction as if the entire world were foreign to her. Grinning and watching her pridefully, David climbed off the motorcycle, one of the few items from his '80's existence he never could part with.

David guided her through dark, almost deserted streets and back alleys until finally they came to a small nightclub. Even from outside the club Deirdra could smell the rousing human blood and felt a dull ache inside her.

"Wait here," David instructed her briefly, leaving her alone in the alley and entering the building alone.

Upon entering the nightclub he was flooded with the smell, provoking his own blood lust. He searched minds for one of weak volition. Manipulation of the mind was a power he had long since possessed, and was adept at even in his existence 20 years earlier. And although all his powers had grown since then, manipulation still worked best and most completely if the mind he was manipulating was weak.

Finally he found one; a short young woman with long, dyed blond hair and exaggerated breasts. He wasn't surprised. Internally he mused over how most modern women had seemed to have lost their solidity. It seemed over the last 20 years he'd watched women, especially the young, retreat and accept being looked upon as inferior. She was willing prey. As he made eye contact with her she became quiet and motionless. He turned, leaving the club, and she followed him out into the alley.

Deirdra felt a slight disappointment when she saw the girl David had brought to her; secretly she'd wanted to taste the blood of a man, but her hunger was too strong for her to protest. David gave the girl a little push toward Deirdra and reminded her, "stop when the heart stops." He backed away and lingered in the alley until Deirdra had rendered the girl submissive, then returned to the nightclub to find his own prey.

Deirdra bit into the flesh of the neck, tearing the wound slightly and letting the blood flow into her mouth. The girl was young, perhaps younger even than Deirdra herself. David must have held a strong hold on the girl, for she was entirely expressionless until Deirdra had bit her. She had flinched at the pain but never struggled.

Her blood tasted like everything all at once. Intoxicating, smooth, sweet, bitter, cool, hot.

The girl's bosom pressed so tightly against her own had felt gravely wrong initially; Deirdra never having even dreamed of being so close to another woman in such a way. Now it felt necessary, as she seemed to share a body with this girl; her own heart beating on one side of her chest while the girl's heartbeat grew fainter on the other side. Finally she let the girl drop to the cold ground.

Soon David returned to her. He took her in his arms, kissing her and licking spilt blood from her chin and around her mouth. She kissed his neck and finally rested her head against his chest.

Holding her, David knew that with her by his side he could reach and surpass all his former power. He would rebuild everything he once had; not only obtain a small, close circle of his most trusted, but create larger covens. There was no one to hold him back from this dream now; no one to detain him to the immature acts of common menace as his maker had done two decades earlier. With this vampiress he would replenish their endangered race and spread their reach across foreign countries. The vampiri would once again rise as the dominant. In that moment he knew. He knew they could reign over the entire world.

End


End file.
